Kai's Guilt
by Mello's apprentice
Summary: Mariah is dating ray. Kai likes Mariah. What will happen? Now rated T for later Chapters just incase ! little YAoi Suprise
1. Love Triangle

My First Beyblade Fan fic.

Im sorry if it sucks. Its about Kai and Mariah.

--

A storm was at hand as Kai sat in his room. Kai started shifting towards the window. He lent his head against the glass and sighed. He began to think about the girl he could not forget, Mariah was burning on his mind. His hand turned into a fist as he saw Mariah with Ray outside by the fountain.He began to grind his teeth and bite his lip. He closed the window and retreated to his bed as he shuved his head in his pillow. He screamed into his pillows and tried to lift his sorrows. He cast an angry look as he raised from his pillow. A sudden scream startled him. He ran to the window in time to see Mariah slap Ray harshly. A smirk struck Kai. He watched curiously. Mariah continued screaming at Ray. Kai couldn't decifer her muffled rants. Ray feel to his knees at the fountain, but Mariah just walked away from him and headed in the direction of The White Tigers Building. Ray still on his knees bowed his head as the rain began to fall. Kai shot back with a pang of guilt.

Was it right of him to go after a girl that just broke his friends heart?

He decided to go after Mariah and see what had happened. He grabbed his leather jacket and went out the back door in silence. He ran towards The White Tigers Building. He saw a heart broken Mariah sheltered under a nearby tree. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly to reveal a sorrow filled expression. Kai smiled at her.

"What's wrong Mariah?" Kai said sympothetically.

She pressed her head against his chest and continued to sob.He hugged her in an instinctive reaction. She buried her head into his chest deeper. Kai looked down at her .She stoped sobbing and looked up at Kai's expression. Kai looked deeply into her eyes and Mariah did the same. The both embraced each other in a passionate kiss. They both stopped kissing and heard an echoeing scream. As they looked towards where the scream had started. They saw Ray holding a bouqet of roses and a pink heart shaped box with a golden ribbon. Kai let go of Mariah and stared at Ray. He dropped the gifts and ran back to the Bladebreakers Building.

" Ray wait !" screamed Kai after his team mate.

Mariah felt guilty as did Kai. They looked at each other and turned away in sorrow. Kai headed back to the Bladebreakers Building and left Mariah staring into the distance. Kai looked at his feet as he headed back. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had stanned his friend in the back and more than anything he had enjoyed the kiss, which made it worse.

What Will Happen NEXT?  
READ MY NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!


	2. Retreating in Heartache

Chapter 2

Kai continued walking dismally down the dripping side streets thinking about what he had done. His friend was now heartbroken and he was the one who had done it. His self pitying was interupted as he tripped suddenly on a loose stone. Kai plumetted to the ground with a THUD!

Kai picked himself up off the ground and continued heading towards the Bladebreakers building. He carried on throught the agony he felt in his heart and the slipperly side walks he must remain stood on as he felt as if a water slide was underneith his feet. He slipped and stumbled but his guilty consious made him press on. He looked down ready to give up trying to get back in such a vicious storm, but at that moment a light began shining down upon him. Kai looked up slowly, to see a figure decending to him. Kai was mesmorised by the glowing light and stared deeply trying to focus on the slowly decending figure that approached him.Kai snapped back in a sudden burst on realisation.

"Who are you?" Kai said into the blinding light. A silence followed his question.

"Answer me!" Kai screamed in frustration trying not to be hypnotised by the light.

Suddenly he saw two bright amber eyes glowing intensly. As Kai backed away the figure stepped out of the light. Kai stood astonished by what he saw he wondered whether this was real or not. Kai was stunned and began to panic. The figure's glow lessened and Ray appeared as clear as crystal. He stood on the spot where he had landed and smirked at Kai. Kai gasped.

"RAY!" Kai exclaimed.

Ray stood smiling at him demonicly. Kai tried to apoligise but the words wouldn't come out. Ray got closer to Kai and etched his hands out towards him Kai tried to back up but hit a wall. Ray got closer and closer. Ray grabbed Kai's throat and lifted him into the air.

"Ray listen to me!" Kai squeaked in pain.

Ray continued to squeeze tighter on Kai's throat. Until Kai blacked out.

What will happen to Kai and what is Ray thinking?  
Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3

Kai sat up suddenly in shock! He looked down at his hands and began grasping his wrists. Kai's thoughts were confused as he lay where he had fallen. He asked himself "Did that really happen?" He sat there confused and in shock. He questioned his memory of his so thought dream. I stared blankly into the space before him. His breath was short and startled, his chest was expanding and contracting in flourish. He began to stand still in disbelief. He saw the Blade breakers building up ahead. He began pacing towards it steadily still in full on shock. As Kai reached the door he began to search for his Key-card. Hastily pulling it out off his pocket, rushing to confront Ray. He slid through the door quickly and rushed to Ray's bedroom door. Kai knocked on the door harshly.  
"Ray let me in!" Kai screamed unaware of the time, he looked at the nearby clock only to realize that it was 2 am. He cringed slightly and tried to open the door. Kai couldn't enter the door. He knocked once more but no reply was heard. Kai sat in front of the door and prayed his team mate would open the door.

CLICK!

The door opened knocking Kai to the side slightly. In Kai's view was a stubborn faced Ray. His stern expression seemed terrifying to Kai and he inched away from Ray's feet.  
"Can I help you, TRAITOR?" Ray said bitterly.

"Can't we just talk about this maturely?" Kai said in his calmest voice.

Ray turned to shut the door. But Kai's quick thinking prevented him by shoving his foot in the door.

"OWCH!" Kai exclaimed in pain. Ray scoffed in slight hysteria. Kai got up and went into Ray's room. Ray scowl widened as he sat upon the edge of his bed. Kai sat in the ivory colored recliner opposite Ray. Ray tried not to look at Kai, and there was an awkward silence as neither blader knew what to say.  
"So what did you do to make Mariah slap you?" Kai questioned in an attempt to break the silence.

"I don't actually know all I DO know is that it had something to do with Kevin telling Mariah about Salima last year" Ray said as viciously as he could through his tightly gritting teeth.

"I'm sorry Ray!" Kai said as sincere as possible as he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder. Ray looked up in shock as Kai's sympathetic expression. Kai inched closer to Ray and looked him in the eyes intently.

"I believe you Kai" Ray said un-gritting his teeth and leaning into Kai. Kai was shocked at his teammate's sudden embrace. Kai simply watched Ray as he lent into him………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What is happening and is my brain turning into mush?  
Please Review if you want to know what happens next!


	4. Twisted Team mates

CHAPTER 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ray lent his head deeper into Kai's chest sobbing continuously. Kai was still in shock but kept hugging tightly to Ray. The two boys clung to each other for several minutes. Ray broke the embrace with a sharp pull as his eyes widened to realization of his actions. Kai's eyes met with Ray's. They quickly turned and mumbled incoherently. Ray quickly looked back Kai and broke the silence.

"Kai I'm very sorry I didn't mea… " Ray's sentence was cut off by Kai's lips crashing onto his. At first Ray was shocked and tried to fight it but after a while Ray gave into Kai's superior strength. Kai's thoughts raced as he realized his actions. Kai broke the embrace and turned away from Ray's judgmental eyes.

Ray was so confused his feeling swirling in a never ending vortex of infatuation and deceit. He stared at Kai's averted eyes and thought about moments ago when he had felt in-thrilled with passion. Kai slowly edged towards the door. Ray quickly swerved to the door stopping Kai in his tracks. Kai stared at him in confusion.

"Don't go!" Ray uttered as a tear ran down his right cheek. Kai began to tear and hugged his team mate. Ray and Kai's hearts filled with joy as their hug became closer. Ray pulled Kai closer and rested his head on his team mate's shoulder. Kai mimicked his action.

"Ray I'm sorry!" Kai said sincerely.

"Don't be" Ray said grasping Kai's lips once again in a more passionate embrace. Kai enjoyed every second of the sweet embrace. As did Ray. The two of them clung tightly to the other's back and smiled inwardly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SHOCKER!!  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!


	5. Kitty goes Cold

CHAPTER FIVE

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Ray and Kai clung tightly to each other thoughts of moments passing raced through each other's minds. Kai broke the silence as he pulled back slightly and looked at Ray "I thought you loved Mariah" Kai questioned his team mate before leaning back into the hug and squeezing the Chinese blader tightly. "As did I, but now I'm not so sure" Ray said thoughtful as he thought of his past sentence. Kai smiled inwardly at his assumption. Ray felt Kai's expression change and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Ray shuffled slightly and managed to break the hug. Kai looked at Ray's concerning expression with sorrow.

"So where does this lead us to Kai?" Ray said beginning to become harsh with his words.

"I…I….I don't know?" Kai managed to stutter out starting to worry about his action.

Ray's eyes turned angry as him pounced to Kai knocking him over, Kai's eyes showed fear.

"Ray what are you doing?" Kai said agitatedly. Kai shuffled and tried to unpin himself. Ray suddenly looked at Kai's face and saw something that scared him. Ray kissed Kai quickly and as soon as Kai's shock faded he responded. After a few minutes Ray broke the kiss and stood up. Kai was confused but stood up himself and followed Ray out of the room and into the kitchen. Ray headed to the fridge and opened the door in utter silence. Kai raised a brow and his team mate pulled out two bottles of sparkling water.

"Sit!" Ray insisted at Kai gesturing to the nearby table. Kai obliged and sat down. A frown still lay on his face. Ray lowered himself onto the seat. Gesturing a bottle towards Kai.

"We have to talk about…" Ray trailed off as he heard a foot step outside the kitchen. Kai listened intently. But once silence was present for a few moments Ray eased back and continued drinking his water. "As I was saying we need to talk about what just happened" Ray said sternly looking into Kai's quivering expression. Kai was shocked at the Chinese bladders sudden cold tone. Kai gulped dryly and reached for the water in the center of the table. As he did so Ray outstretched his hand and placed it over his.  
"I don't mean to be cold Kai but what are we……" Ray was cut on when Kai swooped in and stole a kiss. Ray intently tried to break free as he wanted to finish his sentence but he found it impossible to break free as Kai had grasped onto the back of Ray's head and he had no means of escape. He decided because he wasn't going to break free he would respond to Kai's kiss. As they continued kissing a door creaked behind them.

"KAI, RAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed a very disturbed Tyson as he stood open mouthed grasping a bottle of orange liquid. Tyson's eyes kept going wider as he saw Ray and Kai turn to him and cringe.

--

Well. What do you think? Pretty good eh? I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I been really busy and stuff so I hope you enjoyed. But I've decided that if I don't get at least another 10 reviews then No more story and it will remained unfinished. So write a damn Review if u want to find out what Tyson will do.


	6. Am I Gay?

Chapter 6.

Note: I'm very sorry for the delay but I have had no time to myself and I am exhausted…..So please enjoy my short chapter. Promise the next chapter will be better and longer.

--

As Tyson's eyes grew wider Ray's mind began to scream out with distress. Kai sat there with a smirk on his face, as he began to chuckle lightly. Now Ray and Tyson's stares sat squarely upon Kai's hysterical laughter as he continued chuckling to himself. Ray's blush was very noticeable. Silence was present from the two more disturbed boys but Kai continued to chuckle. Tyson was stunned silent (for once) he had no idea how to confront his team mates. Ray fidgeted in his seat as he saw Kai's complete content expression. After a few awkward moments of silence, Ray broke the silence.

"So, Tyson are you going to tell the others?" Ray questioned.

Tyson opened his mouth to answer when something caught his eye. Kai was no longer chuckling he was staring with bright crimson eyes and raising a fist to Tyson below the table so that Ray would not see his intimidating. Tyson gulped and decided to keep his mouth shut firmly. Kai grinned at his always effective technique of keeping people quite. Ray still hadn't heard his answer and raised a brow at Tyson's abnormal silence.

"Tyson?" Ray questioned.

Tyson simply shock his head with his mouth firmly shut. He glanced at Kai who was harboring a smug expression. Ray sighed in relief. He gestured his hand towards an empty seat while looking at Tyson.  
Tyson looked blankly at his team mate's gesture and pondered his current predicament. He nodded and sat between his two friends. An awkward silence was present.

Tyson faked a cough in an attempt to break the silence.

He Failed

Kai just continued to stare in the opposite direction and Ray fiddled with his loose strands of hair that flowed in front of his face.

"Emmmm…Guys? Tyson said after finding some determination.

They both looked at him Blankley.

"So are you guys…..I mean are you…You know" He was cut off.

"Spit it out Tyson", Kai said seeming to be very annoyed.

"Ok...Are you two GAY!", after he asked he blushed intently.

Ray and Kai faced each other and mouthed things that were in coherent.

"Well……?" Tyson Asked.

Kai shrugged and Ray turned himself away from the Table. Neither knew what to say top their friends question. Fair enough he had seen then kissing but did he have to be so blunt? Kai and Ray Contemplated their thought and pondered their sexuality for a moment.  
Tyson seemed to get bored with the silence and got up and walked off. Neither team mate noticed his absence. Ray turned around to answer Tyson when he realized the only one at the table was Kai.

They both kept asking themselves…..

AM I GAY?

Please Review. I am very sorry for shortness but its really late and im really busy with my latest project so. Promise Next will be better!

-Melissa-


End file.
